Destroy all Monsters Melee POV
by Yami Null
Summary: Hear what the monsters got to say during the events of Destroy all Monsters Melee.
1. Godzilla 90s

**Here is the POV of Godzilla 90s**

 _Seeing the Vortaak spaceships_

What the...? What are these flying...things? Whatever they are, their a threat to me and my home. I'm going to stop this!

 _Fighting against Godzilla 2000_

...Son? Is that you? How are you alive?... It doesn't matter, these "Vortaak" are controling you and I won't allow that! Besides, I want to see how strong you became.

 _Fighting against Anguirus_

Anguirus...Don't worry old friend, I'll free you from these worthless insects! Although, I've always wanted a rematch...

 _Fighting against Rodan_

These Vortaak insects are controlling you too? Don't worry, I'll snap you out of this.

 _Fighting against Megalon_

Ah, the mighty has fallen. You, a so called "god" under mind control. Still, I own you a beating for Jet Jaguar.

 _Fighting against Gigan_

You! You're going to pay for all the cuts you gave me and Anguirus!

 _Fighting against King Ghidorah_

...Finally. Time to settle an old score.

 _Fighting against Mecha King Ghidorah_

Didn't I destroyed you before? Oh forget it. I've crushed you once, I'll do it again!

 _Fighting against Destroyah_

YOU! Now I can have revenge for my son!

 _Fighting against Orga_

Hmm... A new face... This should be fun...

 _Fighting against Mechagodzilla 2_

What the?! How are you..?! Whatever! I need to get payback for Rodan anyway!

 _Fighting against Mechagodzilla 3/Kiryu_

...Father?


	2. Godzilla 2000

**Here's Godzilla 2000**

 _Seeing the Vortaak's spaceships_

More aliens? Well, time to show them who's king around here.

 _Fighting against Godzilla 90s_

Father?! How is this even possible?! Whatever! I'm happy your alive. The Vortaak have you under their control. I'll free you!

 _Fighting against Anguirus_

Uncle Anguirus? I'll free you from these insects!

 _Fighting against Rodan_

Not you too Uncle Rodan...

 _Fighting against King Ghidorah_

So your Father's arch nemesis. Let's see if the stories are true.

 _Fighting against Mecha King Ghidorah_

What the...?

 _Fighting against Megalon_

So your the "god" father fought? Let's see if you deserve the title.

 _Fighting against Gigan_

So your the kaiju who manage to make Dad bleed...

 _Fighting against Destroyah_

Finally! Payback for throwing me head first into a building!

 _Fighting against Orga_

What the?! I thought I've killed you? No matter, I'll kill you again copycat!

 _Fighting against Mechagodzilla 2_

...I thought father destroyed you?

 _Fighting against Mechagodzilla 3/Kiryu_

...Are you my Grandpa?


	3. Anguirus

**Anguirus**

 _Seeing the Vortaak spaceships_

Aliens?... Here we go again...

 _Fighting against Godzilla 90s_

Boss! The aliens must be powerful if you're under their control.

 _Fighting against Godzilla 2000_

Boss Junior! Wow, you've grown.

 _Fighting against Rodan_

Don't worry pal o mine. I'll free you.

 _Fighting against King Ghidorah_

You again? Man, you as annoying as humans.

 _Fighting against Mecha King Ghidorah_

...I don't want to know...

 _Fighting against Megalon_

Never fought you before. Let's see how this goes.

 _Fighting against Gigan_

Oh, not you! I'm still recovering from the cuts **.**

 _Fighting against Destroyah_

You're definitely a powerful opponent...

 _Fighting against Orga_

...You not from this world, are you?

 _Fighting against Mechagodzilla 2_

This piece of scarp metal manage to kill Rodan and almost kill Boss? Man, humans are improving.

 _Fighting against Mechagodzilla 3/Kiryu_

You look like a piece of scarp metal, yet, you somehow look... alive.


	4. Rodan

**Rodan**

 _Seeing the Vortaak's spaceships_

More aliens?! Whatever, time to show them not to threaten MY home! Let's do this!

 _Fighting against Godzilla 90s_

Don't worry my lord! I'll free you from this alien menace!... Man, this is going to be a tough fight...

 _Fighting against Godzilla 2000_

This is the baby from the egg?! Man, you got big!

 _Fighting against Anguirus_

So they you're under their thumb, eh Anguirus? Don't worry, I'll help you out.

 _Fighting against King Ghidorah_

Well, well, well! Long time no see, Ghidorah!

 _Fighting against Mecha King Ghidorah_

What in the world?...

 _Fighting against Gigan_

So you're this "Gigan" Anguirus told me about?

 _Fighting against Megalon_

You may be a "god". But I'm the Lord of the Skies!

 _Fighting against Destroyah_

(Gulp)...You're going to be hard to fight...

 _Fighting against Orga_

You are strange enough to be an alien kaiju.

 _Fighting against Mechagodzilla 2_

I thought boss destroyed you?!

 _Fighting against Mechagodzilla 3/Kiryu_

Another man-made Godzilla?!


	5. King Ghidorah

**King Ghidorah**

 _Seeing the Vortaak's spaceships_

So these "Vortaak" freaks are controlling this rock's monsters. Hmm... This might fun...

 _Fighting against Godzilla 90s_

Ah... My old nemesis... It's time to settle this!

 _Fighting against Godzilla 2000_

So, my nemesis has a son! Well, this will be interesting.

 _Fighting against Anguirus_

You still look as weak as ever!

 _Fighting against Rodan_

You again! You annoying bird!

 _Fighting against Gigan_

My loyal lieutenant! You, I'll spare.

 _Fighting against Megalon_

So you're the bug Gigan told me about.

 _Fighting against Mecha King Ghidorah_

So...You're me from the future. Let's see if I get stronger!

 _Fighting against Destroyah_

...You definitely look a worthy a opponent!

 _Fighting against Orga_

You look like Godzilla, yet you don't.

 _Fighting against Mechagodzilla 2_

So! The insects are finally fight back properly!

 _Fighting against Mechagodzilla 3/Kiyru_

You...feel like Godzilla instead of a piece of scrap...


	6. Gigan

**Gigan**

 _Seeing the Vortaak's spaceships_

Vortaak huh? They are nothing against the MSHNA (M Space Hunter Nebula Aliens)! Time to show them who's the better alien race!

 _Fighting against Godzilla 90s_

Bwahhahaha! The almighty "king" has fallen! I'm going to enjoy this!

 _Fighting Godzilla 2000_

So... the "king" has a son! Let's see if you're a "prince"!

 _Fighting against Anguirus_

You again! You're going to take another buzzsaw to the face!

 _Fighting against Rodan_

A featherless bird... and I though I'm the weird one...

 _Fighting against King Ghidorah_

Boss! Don't worry, I'll free you!

 _Fighting against Mecha King Ghidorah_

So, you're boss from the future...

 _Fighting against Megalon_

Hey! Long time no see!

 _Fighting against Destroyah_

Final! A true fighter!

 _Fighting against Orga_

A Millennian...

 _Fighting against Mechagodzilla 2_

A Godzilla made of metal...

 _Fighting against Mechagodzilla 3_

My visor show me the bones inside you...


	7. Megalon

**Megalon**

 _Seeing the Vortaak spaceships._

"Alien invaders? Maybe if I defeat them, the human will forever serve the Seatopians as thanks!

 _Against Godzilla 90s_

"Finally! Time for some payback!"

 _Against Godzilla 2000_

"...You look different from last time..."

 _Against Anguirus_

"Just another enemy in the way."

 _Against Rodan_

"Flying annoying pest..."

 _Against Gigan_

Hey Bro! Long time no see!"

 _Against King Ghidorah_

"So your the guy Gigan keeps talking about."

 _Against Mecha King Ghidorah_

"...You different from want Gigan described you as..."

 _Against Destroyah_

*gulp*

 _Against Orga_

"Finally! Payback- Ops! Sorry, wrong monster."

 _Against Mechagodzilla 2_

"So...Humans are finally doing something useful!"

 _Against Kiryu/Mechagodzilla 3_

"Another robo Godzilla?!"


End file.
